i always have, kurt
by crazylittlethings
Summary: blaine works at the world trade center what happens on the day everything goes wrong?


**a/n: so a friend of mine dropped the idea of a wtc tower klaine fic and i couldnt let it go, i am sooo sorry for not updating my other fic but it is coming i'm just having a bit of trouble with it anywaaay that's a different story (literally)**

**EDITED; hi so i got a review telling me the actual time so i changed this up a bit to make it more accurate, hope it didn't change too much!**

**disclaimer; i own none of the shit**

* * *

Blaine put his phone back in his pocket and picked up the phone.

He was already tired and he'd only been here twenty minutes or so, it's not like he'd done all that much. He had been talking to Kurt when his boss walked in and started complaining about the fact that he didn't always get his work done on time and that he spend way too much time on the phone. He sighed as another customer complained about her 'oh so hard life'. He got sick of it and started texting Kurt again.  
_'Hi'_

'Hi'

_'Whatcha doing?'_

'Nothing'

'you should be working sweetie'

_'I know :c'_

'Well...'

'Why aren't ya?'

_'I am'_

_'they're whining again'_

'I'll make it up to you when you get home ;)'

_':p'_

_'score'_

'Get back to work sweetie'

_':c'_

'!'

_':-('_

'You're not getting any tonight'

_'Kay ill shut up now'_

Blaine hesitantly got back to work and realised the customer had hung up already. She'd probably noticed he wasn't listening. He didn't really care. He finished some paper work and decided to take a break, he took a stroll around the building and went to get some coffee, he chatted with a bit of co-workers he didn't actually like but he sort of _had_ to be nice to. He didn't like his job, but it paid. Not a lot but enough. They could pay their rent and Kurt was able to do something he liked and made him happy, he was a fashion designer. He wasn't famous but they were both sure that one day people would embrace 'the Hummel fashion miracles' at least that's how Blaine called them. It was 8.42 when he sat back down at his desk and continued to type some mail he should've send a couple of days ago.  
He was half asleep when he noticed the panic around the building. People were screaming. He saw people running around when suddenly he felt a force pull him down.

He felt his chest hit the ground.

His mind was numb. He noticed he was lying under bricks, pieces of stone surrounding him. He couldn't see anything through the dust hanging around in the air. He could hear people screaming and felt his leg hurting under the pressure of a rock. He spotted something yellow in the corner of his eye, post-it's. For some reason a voice in his head started speaking to him

Kurt.

He tried to move his arm towards it but he couldn't reach it. He moved his upper body but that failed too, the left side of his chest and his arm were trapped, it hurt too much to pull it away.  
He tried to move his legs when he felt something in his pocket.

His phone.

He pulled his right arm from under his body and managed to get his phone, it hurt but he felt like he had no choice. There were a few scratches on the screen but no major damage. He managed to remember the code and unlock it with shaky hands. he dialed a number he had so many times before and called his boyfriend for what he realised would probably be the last time. he waited but nothing came.

'Hi! This is the voicemail of Kurt Hummel, you know what to do and when to do it!' he smiled at the happy and sweet voice coming from the machine and swallowed the lump in his throat.  
'uhm, hi, Kurt' he felt his eyes getting watery but he continued, for Kurt.  
'I- uh, i'ts me. there, there's been an accident and i'm calling to-...' he breathed in slowly, the pain in his body was killing him.  
'i'm calling you to tell you that i love you, i love you kurt. i always have-' he let out a sob, he could hear the distant screams from other people suffering from injuries, he could hear the sirens that'd probably be too late to save most of them already burried too deep. 'Since the day i met you Kurt, the stairs, the song, our first christmas together, the little appartment, the cat and Sophie, god tell her i love her okay? I love you Kurt.' he didnt hang up but he felt his breathing steady softly, he closed his eyes and fell asleep to never wake up.

* * *

**a/n: oh god i'm sorry i feel like i made it so much worse by adding sophie, it's their daughter btw**

**also if you want a kurt POV you should ask and i might just do that xoxo**


End file.
